


palace nights

by Mars_and_Moon



Series: Complications [9]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Watching TV, i created a fake medical drama for you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: A favourite past time of those in the Hunt-Shepherd-Altman-Parker house is watching a certain medical drama.





	palace nights

**Author's Note:**

> this is just fluff and me loving my house of bi disasters

_Palace_ was a shitty over dramatic medical drama, and every single doctor in the Hunt-Shepherd-Altman-Parker house was in love with it. 

Well, in love with making fun of it at least.

The main character, a tall blonde haired man named Dean who was only a Resident, was currently trying to bullshit his way out of trouble. He was failing miserably.

“Boo!” Amelia laughed as she threw popcorn at the TV, “Give us the lesbians!”

“Here! Here!” Teddy exclaimed in agreement.

“Wait but why the hell would he-” Casey started but was cut off by Amelia.

“Shush! There's an incoming trauma!”

“Finally! I've been waiting for this!” Owen said, leaning forward.

A young girl was rushed into the hospital on screen as the paramedic called out her stats and what had happened.

Then it got fun.

“No! She needs a head CT before you do anything else! She fell of a fucking bridge!”

“With the amount of water that probably got into her lungs someone should be trying to get her a decent airway!”

“Compressions! Compressions! Goddammit give her compressions!”

“Don't give her the paddles! Jesus Christ!”

“Why the hell is an intern doing that? I wasn't even doing that as an Attending!”

“She should be dead! You people are terrible, how the hell did you get a medical license?”

“Finally! Check her fucking head!” 

“No! No! No!” 

“Oh my god, she's so fucking dead!” 

“Get her an airway!” 

“Now use the paddles!” 

“She should not be dead! You people are terrible at your job!” 

The show cut to a commercial break. Popcorn was on the floor and everyone was shaking their head in shame.

“We need more popcorn,” Amelia said, trying to pass the bowl to Owen. 

“You're the one that threw it at the TV,” Owen replied. 

“But their so stupid, Owen!” Amelia whined. 

“Why do we watch this so much?” Casey wondered. 

“Because it's stupid and we love it,” Teddy said. 

Casey shrugged, “Fair enough.” 

“Parker! Go get me popcorn!” Amelia shouted. 

“I will not Bedelia!” Casey shouted back. 

Amelia made a very rude gesture involving a specific finger. 

“It's back on!” Teddy said. 

“We want the gays!” Amelia exclaimed. 

“Yeah! Give us the gays!” Casey agreed.  

“Oh a neuro case!” 

“Calm down Amelia.”

 “I will not Owen!”

Yeah, _Palace_ nights were the best.

**Author's Note:**

> get together fic should be out before September 4th! it's multi-chaptered
> 
> comments & kudos literally make me scream from joy


End file.
